Zigmund Royard
Zigmund Royard (ジグムンドロヤルド Zigumundo Royarudo) is one of the last remaining known members of the House of Royard and a member of Fairy Tail. He does not like to be called by his full name and gets really violent when he hears it, so many people have decided to call him Ziggy for short. When he was young, his parents were hunted and killed by masked men with star shaped tattoos. His life goal is to eventually find and kill them. Although he knows of his family's heritage, his parents died before they had a chance to teach him about Take Over, so he has temporarily replaced it with Transformation. More often then not, he can be seen at the bar, begging Mirajane to teach him her magic. As a mage he is known as the Undefeated of the East (東方不敗 Tōhōfuhai). He earned that nickname before he joined Fairy Tail, for single handedly defeating many men in eastern Fiore's underground fighting arenas and never losing once. The name stuck even as he became a mage, when he would be recognized by his fighting style. Many rumours circulate around him because of that and even Makarov was rather apprehensive about recruiting him at first. Appearance Ziggy is a fairly tall teenager of lean, but solid build with defining muscles from all the training and fighting he has been doing. He has shoulder-length spiky black hair and slanted black eyes that are almost always narrowed, giving his a rather vicious appearance, especially when he's grinning. His face has been noted to be rather ruggedly masculine for someone of his age with defining cheekbones. Whatever the situation, Ziggy prefers to wear casual clothing. His top consists mainly of brightly colored open buttoned shirts with various designs (usually flower patterns) and normal ones underneath. Along with that he wears dark colored jeans or sweatpants and high-tops. A very important part of his appearance that he never forgets is his round necklace. It has a unique flower design on the top that is actually the House of Royard's insignia. Made of white gold, it is very expensive but that's not why Ziggy values it more than his life. On the inside, it holds his parents' portraits on each side. Personality History Ziggy was born several years after the supposed destruction of the House of Royard, with his parents on the run. When he was around 6 years old, his small family was hunted down by men with star shaped tattoos. His parents were killed and for that, he swore vengeance. However, they never had the chance to teach him Take Over, the magic that is the pride of the once illustrious noble family. Years later, he lived alone in District 9, the worst, most lawless region on the outskirts of Crocus. Having never forgotten what happened to his parents, but not knowing what else to do, Ziggy joined the underground. During that time, as he became proficient in fighting and defeated numerous opponents, he became known as the Undefeated of the East (東方不敗 Tōhōfuhai) for supposedly having never lost a fight. And that worked for a while, he could feel himself getting stronger and gaining experience. But one day, when he encountered Dark Mages harassing his neighborhood and he decided to intervene, he was soundly defeated. It would seem, ordinary physical power was no match for magic. So he saved enough money and bought the Transformation spell as his father once mentioned that Take Over is a more advanced version of it. It would seem however that leaving would not be as easier as he had thought. He was so good that the promoter of the underground did not want him to leave and threatened him and the place where he lived. Not being a person of heavy thinking he did what he did best, destroyed the place and defeated everyone there. After a while, through unknown means neither him nor Makarov Dreyar ever want to mention, Ziggy joined Fairy Tail as one of it's mages. He now takes jobs alone, but mostly pesters Mirajane whenever he can to teach him Take Over. Magic & Abilities. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:House of Royard Category:Zikimura